jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiss Ascendancy
The Chiss Ascendancy, sometimes termed the Chiss Empire by outsiders, was a portion of the galaxy just inside the Unknown Regions that was ruled by the Chiss. 'Government ' The Chiss were governed by an oligarchy of extended Ruling Families from The CEDF Main Base, located in the city of Csaplar. Each clan with the families was headed by leaders known as Aristocra who wore particular colors to indicate their clan and family loyalties. Standard and day-to-day decisions were made by an elected parliamentary body from all Houses. Issues were siphoned up through the parliament to the ruling families, where a decision made by the parliament and/or cabinet could be approved for action. Each of the extended ruling families was responsible for a set of government affairs to manage: House Sabosen was responsible for social issues such as justice, health, and education; House Korido was responsible for industry and science; House Prar was responsible for colonial affairs, agriculture and redistribution of resources alongside military affairs (being their major concern); and House Nuruodo was responsible foreign affairs. The Prar's and Nuruodo's redistribution of resources amongst the Chiss colonies and Csilla was particularly important, given the collectivist-socialist economic system of the Chiss, and led to their relative position at the head of the families, ranking as first and second (alternative depending on the situation). House Korido would be ranked as Third, considering the importance of science and industry to the Chiss war machine. Each family was as equally represented in the Chiss government as possible. This helped ensure that decisions were reached in a fair and equitable method. Although the ruling families were not known to face power struggles, lesser clans often vied for greater authority and power. The vast financial holdings of the Chiss kept their supply lines running and also provided them access to a number of independent shipyards which they used to keep their vessels on constant patrol. 'Military' The military of the Chiss Ascendancy consisted of a well trained as well as well armed force which protected a number of advanced and orderly worlds within its sphere of influence. Chiss belief in rigid discipline was further seen within their armed forces and they made use of superior technology when required in order to hold enemy forces at bay. Ultimately, the Chiss themselves as a bastion of order in a sea of chaos in their home space in the Unknown Regions. While their history was marked by nearly continual warfare and conquest of other worlds, the Chiss were generally not violent. They preferred to extend themselves only from a defensive posture, although their exposure to threats in the Unknown Regions and Outer Rim, such as the Ssi-ruuk and the threat of the Vagaari (who fought three wars with the Chiss), the Yuuzhan Vong War, and the later Killik incursion. There were two military organizations: the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet and the Colonial Phalanxes, which were both led by the ruling families. The Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet patrolled the Chiss borders and space, although it was used to combat forces beyond the realm of the Chiss in times of war. This fleet was considered to be a tool of foreign affairs rather than a military asset. Each of the colonies was protected by a phalanx, which was commanded by a House leader or Syndc, and responsible for handling any threats that slipped past the fleet. In times of crisis, Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet segments drew upon the nearby phalanxes to strengthen themselves and tighten boarder patrols. In 965 BBY, the Ascendancy passed the Non-Aggression Law, prohibiting preemptive warfare. 'Foreign affairs' The Chiss were very xenophobic, believing themselves to be superior to all others. Because of this, the Chiss were as isolationist as possible. They rarely engaged in trade with those outside their borders. Despite their isolationism, Chiss goods, like charrics, could be found in Republic markets by 3,951 BBY. When the Sith Empire returned in 3,681 BBY to fight the Republic once more during the Great Galactic War and the Cold War, the Chiss Ascendancy was the only actual ally of the Empire, unlike all the species that the empire subjugated, and some Chiss were known to serve as Imperial Agents. At some point prior to 1,000 BBY, the Brotherhood of Darkness raided the Unknown Regions to bolster their own forces. As part of this operation, a regiment of Chiss were relocated to Thule. Nearly a thousand years later, before the Clone Wars, Count Dooku recruited the Force-sensitive Chiss General Sev'rance Tann and her lover, Vandalor to the armed forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. During the Wars, the Ascendancy held diplomatic meetings with the Republic, with Aristocra Sev'eere'nuruodo meeting with the Republic's representative, the Chiss Jedi Padawan Kung'urama'nuruodo. The Chiss' position was to stay neutral in the conflict. During the later stages of the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Chiss joined the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances in the fight against the invaders, and apparently maintained closer relations with the Galactic Alliance following the peace treaty. One of the Ascendancy's major conflicts was the Swarm War. The insect creatures, the Killiks were disrupting Chiss space. This would eventually lead to all out war against the species when Jacen Solo and his friends executed a sneak attack on Supply Depot Thrago to prevent Jacen's catastrophic vision from coming true. The Galactic Alliance would eventually be caught up in the mix once they realized it was the Dark Nest's influence on the colony that was provoking the war. The war was ended after the capture of the Colony's leader, Raynar Thul, and the destruction of the Dark Nest with the death of Lomi Plo after the death of Welk. During the Sith-Imperial War, the Chiss were dragged into the conflict on the Fel Empire's side when Fehlaaur'aitel'loro, the Chiss diplomat to the empire, was made a Moff and placed on the Moff Council. Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire allowed the Ascendancy to retain much of its autonomy. However, it maintained some control over Ascendancy by making heads of Chiss houses high-ranking officials within the new Empire. It also gave the Ascendancy control over large tracts of the Unknown Regions. The Chiss have since become one in their own, standing away from any outside influnce and keeping foreign relations to a minimum, since the universe has prefered war over politics. 'Planets' *Brask Oto—CEDF space station serving as the barbican for the Redoubt. *Csilla—ice-girt homeworld and political capital of the Chiss. Site of the city of Csaplar and the Expansionary Library. *The Redoubt—dense star cluster developed as an interstellar fortress by the Chiss. Site of Brask Oto and the unnamed planet on which Outbound Flight came down. *Ilum—ice-giant serving as a colony of the Chiss Asceandancy In total, the Ascendency consisted of Csilla and 2 inhabited colonies/space stations, Information on all planets and star systems visited by the Chiss were kept in the Expeditionary Library on Csilla. Category:Factions